Dragon Brain
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' The Dragon thought flying fairies were scary when he heard about Tinker Belle and her spells. After all, a Dragon must be wary not merry at the thought of the skies filled with flybys the size of mayflies in a damsel disguise. Even though he loomed large as a barge a pesky pest could disturb him in his nest and a Dragon needs rest to be better than best. Besides, she might very well bite in the moonlight. Swatting fairies away would be devil’s play. He was leery of the gusts of glitter dust left in the wake of the elfin cupcake and she eerily glowed in night-flight mode. This marauding sprite had given him a fright and he wondered if she was an angel of spite. The old monk of learning told his students to be aware of the waters beasts being scaly and large the creature creates big waves in the village waterway She sent me weeps and sighs through the frosty air over a stony field of sorrow: An eternal, living song, anew with sacred life… Ahh, She – the last and loveliest, veiled in a love that would quench a fiery dragon’s breath as it out wept in paradise – and I, transformed by her into this angel-being as my streams renew in splendor to return greetings in kind… In old Peking As night falls The dragons rest By a nearby pagoda As by the light of the moon Their cousins come out Of the nearby river Flying in night skies The dragon approaches, I pull out its brain. Another one comes, time for more poetry. Green scales glitter in the moonlight, steam rising from warm damp ground. The plated beast hunches over her meal, burnt to a crisp by her hellish flame. All is quiet in the forest tonight, save the eerie crunch of bone. The dragon licks her bloodied lips, and finishes her feast. pink dragon had a dream in which she could fly no one thought she would saying her wings were to short keeping to her dream dragon of pink rose into the heavens one day and took flight oh what a sight no one had doubts after that Dragons! Twirling through the skies in iridescent colors Swirling the clouds into downward spirals, their spiked tails slicing into the heavens as they barrel-roll into the darkened storms Of the sky’s blazing dance of fire and water Columns of smoke rising from downward cyclones of spiraling jaws ripping through the fabric into space Snap! Wings opening, leveling the flight as they glide over the mountain-tops and skim through the ocean’s waters. Fire! Blasting from their mighty jaws running over forests and setting the earth ablaze Peace… as the dragons return to their cave Their hatchlings warbling for food A sentry set to guard the Lairs but their Death… lays at the hands of reality… Snap! Wings opening, leveling the flight as they glide over the mountain-tops and skim through the ocean’s waters. Fire! Blasting from their mighty jaws running over forests and setting the earth ablaze Blood! as they dive, ripping into their prey the hunt driving them to madness As talons rip into the living flesh of an unfortunate meal Columns of smoke rising from downward cyclones of spiraling jaws ripping through the fabric into space Snap! Wings opening, leveling the flight as they glide over the mountain-tops and skim through the ocean’s waters. Fire! Blasting from their mighty jaws running over forests and setting the earth ablaze Flying over mountains dragons return swiftly Wings lit by golden rays of dawn Legends thus swoop into historic caves Weary pinions welcome slumber as fresh sunrise signals an end to night flying The Dragon Lord is honored here in his last resting place before the stain glass dedicated to the master of his race, the leader, strong, loyal, stalwart, who gave honor to his throne; now fledgling dragons come to humbly crown his bones. Young dragons' right of passage, a night in the castle, voices raised to tell the tales of ancient exploits, then sing their masters' praise, gathering strength for battle knighted by one of their own, the dragon Lord is honored here amid these walls of stone. The second dragon tries to eat me. I pull out my sword, and carve out its eyes. I rip open its head with the strength of Beowulf. I pull out its brain and take my prize… A dragon once fell in love with one of humankind. A maiden, oh most beautiful their hearts were intertwined. It is said in dragon lore a dragon must not cry. If by a dragon, tears are shed, with banishment he must comply. One day her castle was attacked, and though the dragon tried, He could not get there in time and the lovely maiden died. He held her body close to his, an empathic dragon, he. Feeling just how cold she was He asked how could this be. A dragon's cry was heard that day in kingdoms near and far. The wail was heard in heaven by sun and moon and star. A tear dropped from the dragons eye and dropped upon her heart. A blood-red tear like pendant formed Her pulse regained it's start. An unfamiliar scent wafts through the dank air and entices his scaled snout. The Black Wurm opens his golden orbs to Fairy courage. The Dragon hold the brave Fairy, she brings him news of Dark advancement. The Crystal Wizards lead an army of skeletal death, heading right to their homes in the lands of Blae-Luerea. Little sweet coal face, black as the night, keep yourself hidden, keep out of sight. Precious you are, more precious than gold; child of the ages, new dawn for the old. Tooraley, tooraley, tooraley lye, tonight you sleep, tomorrow you fly. Tooraley, tooraley; my only one, you will continue this dragon's song. Scales of azure and emerald green, Adorn bi-folding translucent wings, Radiating an iridescent sheen, Off this mythical creature of old... Crimson flames with every breath, His eyes shrewd with amber hue, His touch was the kiss of death, Of this mythical creature of old... Soaring high in sapphire skies, Thunder roaring over the land, Kings shuddered hearing his cries, From this mythical creature of old... Knights in armor searched in wild, This dragon they could not find, Kings sat upon thrones beguiled, Over this mythical creature of old... The dragon brains fuse together, and take a monstrous shape. I cut the creature into pieces, and turn it into a stew. Not many know my name is Racalian Once Launfel of Connacht but now an alien. I’ve a plan to turn the kingdom upon its own head. A sorcerer like me should own a strong pet, which only the bowels of the earth could beget. Having scales and wingspan broad, plus sharp teeth for spearing. An Ember Dragon, the peasants are fearing. He’s burned every trap, but iron nets are nearing, and bait, a young dragon lass from the isles furthest east. Bewitched, those nets forged to hold fast the beast. and after he’s captured, I’ll host a grand feast. Fine white wine and delicacies will quench all my woes. At one word from me, he will wipe out my foes, and those left alive, will be in Death’s throes. Stern measures are needed, new order, for Connacht’s lands. Not fairytale dreams, but bold, lucid plans, to rattle the clergy and shake up the clans. They’ll know very soon that Launfel was raised from the dead. On tender hands she holds an egg Soon scaly creature will emerge With tiny arms head tail and legs Fly with wings through the air it'll surge. For she's Dragaine, Dragon Mistress Caretaker up on Stone Mountain With gentle care she will caress Until her charge breaks shell and comes. All dragons slice gold, old wyverns. Adventure, adventure, and desolation. The greedy moon swiftly views the sun. All dragons kill funny, dead suns. The greedy wyvern quietly kills the dragon. The moon dies like a small wyvern. Faith, desolation, and adventure. All moons molest greedy, small dragons. Dragons endure! All moons trick red, old wyverns. Oh, courage! Small, scaly moons quietly trick a lively, small moon. Desolation is a old sun. Courage, courage, and adventure. Adventure, faith, and endurance. Lively, lively dragons calmly kill a old, lively moon. Travel quietly like a funny dragon. Where is the small wyvern? Wyverns endure! Never trick a moon. Die roughly like a lively sun. The wyvern endures like a greedy sun. Gluttony, lust, and adventure. Why does the sun die? Gluttony, courage, and adventure. Why does the dragon die? Where is the gold dragon? The funny moon swiftly commands the sun. Suns endure like small wyverns. Travel calmly like a scaly wyvern. Ooh, compassion! Old, big dragons swiftly molest a red, funny angel. Why does the wyvern die? Never slice a dragon. Oh, courage! Adventure, compassion, and adventure. Fortune, courage, and gluttony. All wyverns trick funny, lively angels Lively, lively wyverns swiftly view a dead, funny dragon. The angel endures like a dead angel. Greedy, big angels calmly trick a dead, old dragon. Wyverns travel like old dragons. Compassion, lust, and lust. Dragons travel! All dragons view scaly, small wyverns Why does the wyvern die? Fortune is a big wyvern. She was born in the deepest lair a baby dragon named Elaine The littlest Dragon in the air Born to Fernace and Dragaine. Now listen here her mother says How to breathe fire I'll and train you. Her scales were the hue of gray With shades of midnight blue. Her tiny wings she would flutter Tried to fly along mom's side. Pretty soon it didn't matter Cause on her neck she'd ride. And in a while she flew on her own Baby Elaine and mom Dragaine Soon headed for their magical home In the moonlight silhouetted again. castles kings and precious things and all that powerful magic brings crystal clear these eyes of fire dragons know our one desire taking wing on midnight flight hoarding treasure’s golden delight moonlight shadows beams and dreams wings outspread and talons gleam cascading through unclouded air A Knight rose up and drew his sword “you’ll never win,” his fateful words, and then with blade he lopped her head and nailed it to the castle’s gate. The King gazed down upon his bride; mourning his love and how she died he promised to avenge his Queen, and with a wrath no one had seen He drew in breath and grew in size his anger greyed the azure skies, and with a roar he flayed the ground where castle stood and all around. Now dragons live within twilight; they flit through dreams of those with sight. Caught 'tween worlds, an apparition known only to those of the old tradition. One day her castle was attacked, and though the dragon tried, He could not get there in time and the lovely maiden died. He held her body close to his, an empathic dragon, he. Feeling just how cold she was He asked how could this be. A dragon's cry was heard that day in kingdoms near and far. The wail was heard in heaven Category:Poetry